The Ultimate Spider-Stud
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: similar to "TK has fun" and "Ben 10's Out of this World Babes". series of lemons with Peter Parker/Spider-Man paired with various females. rated for the usual reasons. I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any characters associated with it. this is pure fun. don't like, don't read
1. the spider peirces the dagger

okay, here's the first one-shot for MARVEL's Ultimate Spider-Stud. honestly, I'm surprised. all the praise my last story is getting, woulda thought Ava would win, but she didn't. instead she got second place. hope you enjoy this though. this was suggested by my good friend, jxa fan 2000, and I decided to post it on his birthday. so happy birthday pal!

* * *

The Spider Shows his Blade to the Dagger

 **"Hey, there, swingers. It's your favorite web-slinger Spider-Man, and with me is the one and only Dagger."**

As the scene continued, we find Spidey and Dagger on his spider-cycle, her arms wrapped around his waist and chest against his back.

 **"I know what some of you may be thinking, and yes, it is distracting having a girl's boobs pressed against my back, especially when our costumes are skin-tight. However, we got word that Doctor Strange, the Sorceror Supreme, needs our help. As for what else you might be thinking, Cloak got himself injured in a recent training session with Agent Venom after we rescued him and the symbiote from Doc Ock. After getting seperated and fusing again, Agent Venom has gotten stronger, so he used a little too much power. So, knowing we didn't have time to wait, we hopped on my trusty spider-cycle."**

"Are you sure this is safe, spidey?" Dagger asked.

"Of course I am," Peter said. "You're acting like you haven't ridden on a bike before."

"That's because ever since we got our powers, I've mostly travelled through Ty's cloak."

 **"For those of you who don't know, Cloak and Dagger's real names are Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen respectively."**

"Well, we can discuss that later. We're coming up on Doctor Strange's house."

At first, all that was seen was a rundown apartment until a few seconds later when it's true form appears.

"Doesn't this creep you out?"

"Sure it does. I mean, I'm a science guy. Magic is one of those things I'm not very comfortable with."

Dagger looked over his frame and blushed at his crotch before turning away.

"You... might wanna think about something to help get that down before we go inside."

"Huh? Oh."

 **"Well, that's embarrassing."**

Once Spidey settled down, they went inside. They found Doctor Steven Strange in front of a portal.

"Spider-Man? Why are you here? I asked for Dagger and Cloak."

"Yeah, well, Agent Venom's powers got amped up, and he hit Cloak a little too hard in training, so I'm subbing for Cloak."

"Very well. Before I tell you the mission, I need to do something."

Doctor Strange chanted in a language neither could understand before they breifly glowed.

"What was that?" Dagger asked.

"A protection spell."

"Oh, to protect us from Dormammu or Nightmare?"

"I doubt they will be there, but better safe than sorry. Now, the foe you must help me with is Subuccus, a demoness. You two must enter while I try to shield her from entering our world."

"You got it, Doc!" Spidey said before the heroes jumped into the portal. They found themselves in a dimension not like the Dark Dimension or any of the worlds Spidey went to when he was chasing the Goblin through alternate realities. There were many statues of men and women, mostly women. The women statues didn't cover much of their privates, and covered less and less as they walked down.

"How sexist can you get? We girls are much more than just our bodies."

"Yeah..."

Dagger looked at Spidey, and noticed his bulge reappear. Also, despite wearing a mask, Dagger could tell how he was staring.

"You wanna get this mission done or just oggle my body?"

Spidey shook his head, holding it in his head.

"Sorry, Dagger. It's just..."

Dagger sighed at the male hero. "Don't apologize. I get it. All these statues and your hormones. Kinda hard to resist. Not to mention how hard I pressed my knockers on your toned back." Dagger clapsed her hand over her mouth. "Why'd I say that?"

"Because here, you can let go of all those dumb restraints, and let your hormones do the thinking for you," a husky female voice said.

The two looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw a woman with breasts the size of her head and a matching butt with a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a black leotard that showed off her legs and her creamy breasts. She had bat wings and a tail with a heart at the end. Oh, yeah, she also had horns on her head, which also had long flowing black hair and blue eyes.

"So you're that Subuccus?" Spider-Man asked.

"Of course, and I'm going to help humanity by getting rid of all those stupid morals and return to their primal ways for sex."

"What? I'm not gonna just drop down and spread my legs for guys like that!"

"Oh, sweetie, you're corrupted by that bad world. You need to be reminded what a woman is supposed to do."

The demon snapped her fingers, and suddenly, Dagger's arms dropped as her eyes glazed over.

"Dagger, snap out of it!"

"Oh, you're corrupted by that world too, told to not take charge of a female."

She waved her hand, causing Spider-Man's eyes told glow pink. Then he took his mask off, and slammed his lips onto Daggers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Dagger replied happily, moaning as he groped her left breast with his right hand and her right cheek with his left hand. Dagger used one of her light blades to open Spidey's outfit at the crotch, letting his member flop out as it hardened to 13 inches long. When the spider bit him, it not only gave him powers, but a slightly enlarged member.

"Blow me, Tandy," Peter said.

She did as Peter ordered, making Peter groan at the sensation. It took about 10 minutes before he released his semen, to which she swallowed as much as possible. Once that was done, she summoned another dagger, cutting into her own suit to expose her womanhood. Peter grabbed hold and thrusted him, getting a hard rhythm before releasing his seed 7 minutes later.

"Yes, you two will help send my message to the world!" Subuccus said.

"They will not, foul temptress!" Doctor Strange said before chanting in a language before the demoness was in a jar, and the heroes came to their senses, Spidey pulling out before they freaked out.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Peter said.

"Of course you didn't, Spider-Man. It was Subuccus that did it. She was responsible for the 1946-64 baby boom."

"Oh no, I came inside of Dagger!"

"Don't worry, Spider-Man. That's why I put the protection spell on you."

"Wait, what do you mean? It didn't protect us."

"It did protect you. I just didn't tell you what it protected you from."

"So we were bait?" Dagger asked.

"Apologies for deseiving you, but if I did not, it would not have been as convincing. Besides, what demon of lust could resist teenagers with hormones?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you got a point," Spider-man said as Doctor Strange fixed their clothes with his magic.

"This stays between us."

"Deal. I don't want Cloak teleporting me into a volcano."

-meanwhile at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy-

"Wonder how Spidey and Dagger are doing," Squirrel Girl said to White Tiger.

"Grr, those two alone on a mission," White Tiger said to herself as she masturbated to a picture of Peter Parker.

"Is that who Spidey is under that mask? He's good-looking."

"Squirrel Girl!"

* * *

well, next chapter will be She-Hulk. reason? she's the only girl on the list me and jxa fan 2000 haven't done on writing .com.


	2. the spider and verde-vixen

alright. here's a story for Spider-Man having fun with She-Hulk. also, my first review for this reminded me about something I meant to say but forgot. the lemons don't necassarily have to be with characters from Ultimate Spider-Man. they can be with any female from MARVEL universe. well, almost any female. certain females I will not write him having fun with. also, this is a series of one-shots. if it turns into a single harem story, I'll have trouble keeping it within the site's boundries.

* * *

 **"Hey there everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man on his way to a classroom. Our intructor, a Hulk, but the question is which one. See, there are five known Hulks in existence. The not-so-jolly green giant we know as the Hulk isn't just an Avenger. He's leader of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., a team comprised of five Hulks, a living jumpship and T-rex for a pet. We were only told one of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. would be our instructor. They didn't say which one."**

So as Peter swung in, he did a flip, and saw something that started stirring the web shooter in his pants.

"Hello, kids, I'm Jen Walters, better known as She-Hulk," the seven-foot green hottie said. She wore an office jacket, blouse and pants along with glasses.

 **"Ah, it's She-Hulk. Some don't know this, but She-Hulk is actually Hulk's cousin. How she became a Hulk has never been publicly disclosed, but some say it happened when she accidentally drank out of a cup her cousin drank out of. Others are... more graphic than that and less likely."**

Also in the class was White Tiger, Power Man, Kid Arachnid, and Scarlet Spider(newly named Ben Reilly by Peter's aunt May).

"Now then class, this class is Social Studies. Today we will be discussing international law. Now, many people believe I just smash, but I also have a law degree. So I will help you get more knowledgable on the laws in other countries to stay out of jail, especially three certain people in this classroom."

 **"For those of you who don't know, back when I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. newb, me and my team of Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man and White Tiger wanted to prove ourselves to Fury by bringing in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted, so we went for Doctor Doom. We thought we caught him, but he let us bring us in a robot replica that nearly blew up the Helicarrier."**

During the class, Jen told them all about the laws in a few countries, but Spider-Man was distracted by the way her boobs moved in her blouse. This did not go unnoticed by She-Hulk or White Tiger. Soon the bell rang, and they got their stuff together, but then...

"Spidey, could you meet me here during lunch?" Jen asked.

"Sure thing, Shulkie."

-skip to lunch-

 **"Okay, so here I am in front of the classroom we used with She-Hulk during lunch. What does she want? I don't know, but let's find out."**

Spider-Man opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw. She-Hulk was laying on a table with various foods all over her body, including cherries between her toes. Oh, and she was naked as a jaybird.

 **"That was the last thing I expected to see, but I'm not complaining."**

"I noticed the web-shooter in your pants sticking up during my class, and decided to do something about it. And in Japan, women platters are done in certain ceremonies. And I see you like it."

Indeed he did. Peter pulled his mask over his nose, and started eating right off Jen's body. As soon as he finished, Jen pulled his pants down, surprised by his 9" web-shooter.

"Wow. You're not quite the size a hulk would be, but you're no slouch."

"Aw you're making me blu- ooh!"

Jen wrapped her gamma boobs around Peter's webshooter before putting her mouth around the tip. Pretty soon, he shot his very special webs down her throat.

"That was good, but now let's see you do this. Put that web-shooter in this gamma reactor."

Peter did as she said, plunging right in. It was Jen's first time, and even though she was a Hulk, it still hurt like any other girl. Peter just pounded away since she could take it. Eventually he came inside of her, making her moan as his spider seed filled her. This went on for a while until they collapsed.

-meanwhile-

"Anyone wonder where Spidey is?" Luke asked.

"Probably still with She-Hulk," Danny said.

"She-Hulk..." Ava said with some venom in her voice as she thought about what was going on, causing the others to back up.

* * *

hope you guys like this.


	3. two spiders

okay, as the title suggests, Peter gets it on with another spider. who is it? read for yourself

* * *

Spider-Man finds himself in a red room with various spider-themed decorations before noticing a female on a red bed. She was naked as the day she was born with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Julia Carpenter, but you know me as Madame Web," she said. "And there is an 86% chance that you are Peter Parker."

"100," he said as he took his mask off.

"And now I believe there is a 94% chance you'll throw your uniform off and-."

Before she could finish, Peter threw his clothes off and leaped on top of her, kissing her hard on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds of kissing.

"Were you gonna say jump and kiss you?"

"Yes I was. And I see that he likes me too."

Peter saw his web-shooter erect and smiled.

"I got more than spider powers from that bite."

"I can see that. How's about laying back and letting me unclog this web-shooter?"

"Whatever you say, Julia."

They repositioned themselves so Peter had his head on the pillows, which had pictures of him and Julia as they are currently and in their alter egos making out. Then he groaned as Julia placed her breasts around his webshooter before placing her mouth at the tip. It took about 7 minutes before Peter shot his other webs into her mouth, which she took in.

"Well, you are certainly energetic."

"Yeah. I have to jerk off at least ten times to it down."

"Well, I may have something that will get you down instantly, and there's a 97% chance you might find yourself somewhere else once it's over."

Peter was confused but let it go as she impaled herself on his web shooter. She also moaned as he stretched her out. Peter lifted himself up and started molding his hands on her breasts as she moaned even louder as she started hopping up and down. After a few minutes both of them came and...

"Huh?"

Peter suddenly found himself in his room at his Aunt May's house as he heard beeping from his cell phone. He looked and saw a picture of him and Harry.

"Harry, what's up?"

"Pete, where are you? MJ's here for an exclusive with Spider-Man, and you need to get here fast."

Peter and Harry decided it'd be best to tell MJ Peter's identity since she'd notice something wrong with them.

"Oh, dang, I'll be right there!" Peter said as he quickly put his uniform on, his shirt on backwards before webbing out.

-meanwhile in the spider-jet-

"Ah!" Madame web said, finding herself wearing her suit.

"Madame Web, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he readied his SHIELD issued laser blaster.

"Just a dream, and there's an 89% chance Spider-Man had the same dream or a similar one."

* * *

how ya like that? also to cabrera1234, in the first chapter, Strange said he protected them but not from what. in case it wasn't clear, he made sure both of them were sterile for that one mission. also, safe day for She-Hulk. good enough explanation for you?


End file.
